


New Dream

by SleepyAeri



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Past, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I haven't tagged any ships to avoid spoilers, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jungwoo wants to spread love, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Verse, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Taeyong is in denial, Ten is always ready to fight, Winwin just wants to eat his cereal in peace, With a tiny twist, but the future is bright, the dreamies are kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAeri/pseuds/SleepyAeri
Summary: In a society where your rank is your identity, four omegas struggle with coming to terms with their status, and what it implies.Lee Taeyong is the ideal textbook omega for the world. Pretty, polite, a good cook. But he hates to submit, loves to hunt, and is ready to fight for what is his. Up until now, his peculiar behaviour was overlooked by his packmates, but the world outside his den is not as accepting.Ten hates Alphas. Has despised the entire class ever since his own pack Alphas hurt him in his most vulnerable moment. He's just waiting for a past promise to be fulfilled so he might live. Or broken, so he's free to die.Jungwoo is used to having wolves -men and women alike- drooling after him wherever he goes. What he isn't used to is a wolf rejecting his playful affection. Even if the said wolf is a Beta. It's just Jungwoo's luck that the only person he cares to win over is immune to all his charms.Sicheng cares about Yuta. He really does. But Yuta will end up heartbroken because of him, one way or another. And Sicheng's not sure he's as immune to Yuta's smile as he'd have everyone else believe.Will they dare to dream?





	1. The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> The A/B/O tag for NCT is drier than the Sahara, so I decided to contribute a lil bit.  
> This first chapter is just gonna be an explanation for the AU in which this story takes place as the rules for Omegaverse vary from one fic to another, so we can jump right into the story from the next update.  
> EDIT: I added some more details, and also explained the relations between the various characters, cause there are so many of them.  
> The title is taken from the NCT U song [New Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhSZa7UkDDI). From the Dokgo Rewind OST, sung by Moon Taeil and Jung Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep adding any new terms I introduce in the following chapters as I post. So you can come back to this chapter anytime you are confused.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT, EXO or RED VELVET. (or any of the other Idols/Groups mentioned it this story.)  
But, Lord knows if I did, I'd treat them better.  
Also I have nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for EXO and NCT and RED VELVET. So if anyone feels like I'm disrespecting or being unfair to them, please keep in mind that this is a work of (fan) fiction and no harm or shade is intended. (Except when it comes to SM Ent. 😉)

The Society consists of 3 ranks,

1) **Alphas -** The highest-ranking class. Mostly male. Though bulky, muscular men are seen as ideal examples, there is no set body type found. Their dominance is displayed through their commanding and charismatic personalities. Real crowd charmers. Born leaders, and are most often found in fields like Business, Public Administration and Sports. Military Training is mandatory for all Alphas around the world once they present. After completing it they can join the Army or leave as they please. There are professions that are Alpha-exclusive like firefighters and elite Military and Police squads. Only Alphas have the ability to change their form. Still, very powerful Alphas can only extend their claws and canines and change the colour of their eyes to red as a threat. They can also growl like actual wolves when triggered. 

2) **Betas -** These are people whose wolf senses have dulled. Betas form the major part of the world population with an equal number of males and females. They display no wolf tendencies, and there are no ideal body types, professions or eye colour that is peculiar to this class. They come in all shapes and sizes. There are some jobs for which only Betas are seen fit, most importantly the Medical field as the other two classes are considered too temperamental to deal with such stressful situations. Betas actually enjoy the most freedom in society, as there is no rulebook and pre-conceived notions for them to adhere to.

3) **Omegas -** Lowest ranking class. Traditionally seen as weaker than others. Mostly females, but male omegas are common than female Alphas. Supposed to be docile and selfless. Altruistic by nature, and are often seen employed in the Education field. Artists are mostly from this class, be it Actors, Singers or Poets. Perhaps the most characteristic trait of omegas is that their hair is of lighter shades like blonde or silver or powder blue or salmon pink in colour. Omegas are said to be naturally more beautiful and attractive than the general populace. 

Some terms to keep in mind,

 **Werewolf -** First ancestors of the current race. These could transform fully from a wild wolf into a human, but were savage, and might've preyed on humans too. The transformation occurred under the influence of the Moon Cycle.

 **Lycans -** A more humanised race that evolved from the Werewolves. To adapt themselves to the human society, these Lycans would only change their upper bodies into wolf form. These could change form on will, independent of the full moon.

 **Modern Wolves -** The current highly evolved wolves. They had long ago lost the ability to change into wolves even partially. Only Alphas can change their dentition, and structure of their fingers to form claws on will.

 **Pack -** A group of wolves living in the same house, or in close proximity, vowed to protect and support the group, and follow the Pack Alpha. A typical pack consists of one Pack Alpha who protects and provides the Pack, along with their Mate, who acts as the Second-in-command. 

**Den -** The primary residence of the Pack, usually the ancestral property of the Pack Alpha.

 **Scent -** The natural aroma of a wolf. All scents are derived from nature and are plant-based, as the wolves had originated from the forests. The Alphas have strong woody, earthy or herby scents. Beta scents are clean and less imposing, fresh and citrusy. Omega scents are light and pleasing, either floral or fruity. Unpresented children of up to 12-15 years of age have scents similar to baked goods like cookies and cakes. Teenagers have conflicting scents until they Present when their Scent finally settles.

 **Present** The act of _Presentation_ or to _Present_ means the coming of age of a wolf pup. It consists of major physiological changes in the wolf's body, and the events of the Presentation determine the rank of a wolf.  
Alphas - In days leading up to Presentation, the pup's scent will be sharp and metallic like blood. Might act more aggressive than usual, especially when Alphas are involved. Change of eye colour to red marks the beginning of the presentation. Bones are re-arranged, and claws and lupine canines are extended for the first time. Deepening of voice followed by a Howl conclude the Presentation. Presentation lasts 4-7 hours. The ideal age to Present is 17-19 years.  
Betas - They do not present, but their Scent undergoes a change anywhere from 13-18 years of age.  
Omegas - Might feel nauseous or feverish when nearing the time to Present. Scent might become thick and overwhelming like burnt sugar. The presentation starts with eyes turning icy blue. Males suffer an immense amount of pain, but females endure a high fever. In the end, their hair changes its colour to lighter, flowery hues like blonde, or salmon pink or lilac. Could last from 8-12 hours. The ideal age to present is 14-16 years

 **Military Training -** All wolves, who have Presented as Alphas, must enrol to a State-run Military Academy for a year-long training program. These Academies were established after rising incidents of violence by newly presented Alphas. The year-long training is aimed towards instiling discipline and restraint in young Alphas, and also teach them ways to put their natural aggression to some productive use. Alphas have two options after completing the training. They can either enlist in their Country's Armed Forces or attempt the college entrance exam and study further. Most Alphas Present near the end of their final year at school, and they are exempted from going back to school, and can directly attend a college if they clear the entrance exam.

 **The Hunt -** An annual pack tradition, according to which all the Alphas, led by the Pack Alpha go out at night and hunt down an animal on their territory. Once they bring the kill back to the Den, it the responsibility of the Betas to skin, clean and cut up the meat, following which the Omegas of the Pack cook it for Supper. It is an ode to the ancient ways of the Pack System, and only old and traditionalist Packs take part in the Hunt. It symbolises the duty and status of each member of the Pack. The Alphas lead, and hunt. The Betas protect the Den and the Omegas provide nourishment.

 **Mating Season -** The time period of about a month from last week of January to end of February, during which Alphas undergo Ruts, and Omegas undergo their first Heats of the year. It is a very crucial time for newly Presented wolves who attain sexual maturity only after they go through their first Rut/Heat which occurs during this time. The First Mating Season is particularly difficult for Male Omegas as their body finally completes the second stage of their physiological development.  
Alphas only go through Ruts during the Mating Season i.e. once a year.  
Omegas undergo Heats twice a year; first during the Mating Season, and the second time around their birthday/Presentation day.  
Betas are not affected by the Mating Season unless their Packmates are being annoying.

 **Marking -** There are two kinds of bite marks made by wolves, one for Pack members and one for Mates.  
The Mating Mark works two ways. Both the wolves bite each other on the same chosen spot - neck-shoulder junction, shoulder, collarbone or the right wrist.  
The Pack Alpha marks the left wrist of a newly initiated Pack member, to symbolise that the wolf is now under their protection.

 **Initiation -** The Ritualistic test a wolf must pass to join a Pack. Only wolves who are not related by blood to the Pack Alpha have to take this test to prove their worth. Accepting a wolf without testing them shows what an immense amount of faith and affection the Pack has for that wolf.

**Rogue Wolves-** Criminals who have been excommunicated from their respective Packs. These often form a gang, mostly consisting of Alphas, with no regard for traditional Pack dynamics. The entirety of the criminal underground consists of Rogues.

So, now I'll introduce our Protagonist Taeyong's Pack,

Alpha Pair - Kim Junmyeon (Pack Alpha) and Bae Joohyun (Pack Mother), they are parents of twins Sehun and Seulgi (both 4 yrs old).

Kim Jongdae (A) and his mate Jieun (O), parents of Yeri (5), and baby Jaemin (3).

Kim Jongin (O) and his mate Krystal (A), they have a daughter Joy (2).

Kim Minseok (A), he is Junmyeon's uncle and has a son Kim Doyoung (20).

Other than the Kims, the pack consists of the Kim brothers best friends and their mates,

Park Chanyeol (A) and his mate Wendy (O), they have two sons Yukhei (5) and Renjun (3).

Byun Baekhyun (B) and his mate Hyerin (B), they have a son Haechan (2).

Do Kyungsoo (B) and his mate Ji Hyun (B), they have a daughter Mina (1).

Zhang Yixing (B) and his son Sicheng (19).

A visual reference for Taeyong in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading. Please do tue in for the next update.  
> You can find me on Tumblr at [SleepyAeri](https://sleepyaeri.tumblr.com/)  
> -love, Sleepy.


	2. All Nightmare Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cause we hunt you down without mercy, hunt you down all nightmare long…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back! Sorry for taking so long. I hope you guys like this. Also, there is some minor gore. But its a nightmare, so I hope nobody minds too much. This chapter isn't very long, but I just wanted to post something.
> 
> The Chapter title was initially just Nightmares, but then I started to look up songs about nightmares, so I could use some cool lyrics for the chapter summary and found this gem of a line. The title is a song by Metallica.

**Rogue Wolves** : Criminals who have been excommunicated from their respective Packs. These often form a gang, mostly consisting of Alphas, with no regard for traditional Pack dynamics. The entirety of the criminal underground consists of Rogues.

x-x-x-x-x

The night was dark and cold. The Moon was reduced to a sickle and hidden by clouds. The chill in the air was settling in his bones. But Taeyong kept running. Kept moving deeper into the woods shrouded by mist. He had lost track of time, forgot why he was running, what he was trying to escape. He just hugged the bundle in his arms close to his chest and kept going on in the starless night.

But the bundle gave a distressed cry and Taeyong startled, coming to a stop to look at the face of the baby bundled up in a small blanket. Little Mark was squirming, ready to wail in a moment. The poor baby was probably hungry, or he was feeling the absence of his mother's warm, comforting scent. Taeyong was pack, but his unsettled scent was what must have woken up his baby brother. As he started crying in earnest, Taeyong tried to comfort his brother, making soft soothing sounds, hugging him closer to keep him warm. But Taeyong was not their Mom. He was just a 15-year-old unpresented wolf. And as much as the sight broke his heart, he had no idea how to make a newborn stop crying. But he tried anyway.

"Hush now baby" He cooed. "It's gonna be okay. Hyung's here with you. Don't cry." Taeyong whispered while sitting down beneath a tree and swaying Mark a little in his arms.

Mark quieted down a bit, looking up at Taeyong with unfocused eyes as he brought up one tiny hand to his mouth. But it was already too late. There was a shift in the air, he could feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as a chill went down his spine. His nose picked up the scent of blood and danger even before his ears picked up the sound of several pairs of feet coming their way. And suddenly Taeyong remembered why they were out in the woods in the dead of night. Remembered what they were trying to escape.

Rogue wolves.

Savage Rogues that had attacked their Den when the Lee Clan was celebrating the birth of their youngest pup. The Pack Alpha's second son. Lee Mark.

Taeyong was up and running in an instant. Tearing through the misty forest. Jumping over fallen trees and ducking beneath swooping branches with his heart in his throat. The howls of those hideous wolves pierced the silent night. Mark was full out wailing now. His crying coupled with Taeyong's own fearful scent acting as a beacon to their pursuers who were now close enough to trail them by their scent. There was nothing Taeyong could do other than tighten his arms around Mark and keep running in the direction his father had pointed to.

Taeyong recalled his father's words...

"Run Taeyong! Run! Take Mark and run towards the old lighthouse. You might find help there." Joongi had insisted, holding out the baby wrapped up in his light blue blanket, for Taeyong to hold.

"But Appa, I-I can't do that... I-I'm not even a full wolf yet." Taeyong had sobbed, looking behind his father only to see his home going up in flames. There were some of his Pack mates fighting off the Rogues, Alphas and Betas, while the Omegas were taking care of the pups. He could not spot his mother anywhere.

"Yes, you can Yongie! You are the fastest pup in the Pack." His father insisted. "And don't forget, you are the heir of the Lee Clan. There is nothing you can not do."

"But...But Appa I'm scared. And what about... what about you?" Taeyong asked, too afraid of his father's answer to inquire after his mother.

"Don't worry about me now Taeyong-ah." Joongi placed both his hands on Taeyong's shoulders and said "Worry about yourself and Mark. He is your responsibility now. Protect him Taeyong. Always." Then he steered Taeyong away from the carnage of his Den, and towards the direction of the Lighthouse at the edge of their terittory, across the woods surrounding their house.

Taeyong strengthened his resolve once more. He could make it, he could see the end of the woods. Once they were out of the woods, he just had to run past the small clearing and into the Lighthouse. He could lock it from the inside and wait for help. He could do it. He _would_ do it. Just a few more minutes, just a few more steps, and they would be safe. Mark would be safe.

But it was a few minutes too many. The howls of the Rogues were getting closer by the second. And Taeyong in his haste tripped over a rock while he was trying to look behind himself. Thankfully his lupine reflexes made him turn midway so that he landed on his back with Mark safely on top of his chest. As much as the fall knocked the wind out of his lungs, Taeyong was even more scared that he might have hurt Mark. He sat up wanting to check up on the baby, but at that moment a howl rang out through the woods. It was close, too close.

Taeyong looked up to find himself surrounded by five hulking figures which were slowly closing in. He stilled, held his breath as he buried a sniffling Mark in his chest. Eerily, the Rogues made no noise either. For a moment the only sound was the wind blowing leaves away. Then the Rogue directly in front of Taeyong started to move towards him, while the four other came to a stop. Slowly he came forward and then hunched down in front of Taeyong. As the wind blew away the clouds, a sliver of moonlight allowed Taeyong a look at the face of the Rogue. But what he saw left him more terrified and perplexed than ever. 

The face, if it could even be called that, was like nothing Taeyong had ever seen before. Its entire head was a grotesque amalgamation of the snout and ears of a wolf over the face of a man. Taeyong had seen his father change forms sometimes, but none of the Alphas ever transformed to this extent. But the most disturbing thing about this Rogue was its eyes. They weren't red with aggression but were glowing a toxic green.

No, Taeyong thought, this was no wayward band of Rogues, as four more pairs of glowing green eyes started coming closer. This, this monstrous _thing_ was something else.

The green-eyed beast probably smelled Taeyong's fear as it tilted its head and bared its teeth. Taeyong reflexively clutched Mark tighter. That was the wrong thing to do, as the beast's hideous eyes strayed from Taeyong's face to the baby bundled in his arms. Taeyong knew what was coming next, he threw himself on the ground and covered Mark's tiny body with his completely, trying not to crush his baby brother to death.

This made little difference to the beast. It dug its claws into Taeyong's back and lifted him up, as the other beasts ripped Mark away from him. Taeyong screamed, Mark started crying, a high pitched, distressed sound. The First beast held Taeyong back, and as much as he tried to fight his way out of the grip, Taeyong could do little more than squirm.

He had to fight damn it! He had to be the strong one, he had to protect Mark. But Taeyong could do nothing but watch as the beasts tore his baby brother apart. He screamed and screamed and screamed, cried, pleaded them to stop. But no one heard. No help came. And Taeyong, weak, pathetic Taeyong saw his brother being ripped to shreds as he screamed his throat raw.

x-x-x-x-x

"Doyoung-ah! Look how much fun your Hyungs are having in the water. Go play with them." Minseok said, trying to coax his son to join his cousins in the pool.

Doyoung spared his Hyungs and their friends one look before going back to reading his storybook. Doyoung had heard his Auntie complain what a nuisance High-Schoolers were, but seeing his Hyungs pushing and dunking each other in the pool made him understand the true meaning of that word. So Doyoung, like any other sensible 7-year-old, shook his head and told his father.

"No Appa. I don't want to play with them. Besides, I don't even know how to swim, in case any of the hyungs managed to drown me, I wouldn't want to risk it."

Minseok chuckled at his son's straight face. Then said, "How about I teach you how to swim, hm? Even if your will hyungs let you drown I won't. I can see why you might not trust your hyungs with your life, but do you trust me Doyoung-ah?

Doyoung reluctantly looked up from his colourfull book for the second time. Thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

Minseok gave his son a bright smile and held out his hand for Doyoung to hold. Hand in hand the father-son duo went to the pool stepped in the water at a spot a safe distance away from the rowdy teenagers, who were apparently determining which one of them could hold his breath for the longest underwater. 

Minseok taught little Doyoung the basics of keeping oneself afloat in water, how to move his arms and his legs to glide forward.  
Then he took some steps away from his son and asked, "Ok, Doyoungie, are you confident on your own now?"  
On getting a nod in reply he continued "So now I want you to try and swim to me, can you do that?"  
Doyoung looked hesitant, so Minseok comforted his son, saying "Don't worry kiddo, the moment you go under the water, I'll come up to you and pull you up. Trust your Appa, okay?"

"Okay, Appa!" Doyoung replied loudly, making Minseok smile at his determination.

"Then let go Doyoung-ah." Minseok prompted as he stepped away from him.

So Doyoung let go of the pool ladder and began swimming towards his father. At first, it was nice, Doyoung knew he was doing good, as his father kept clapping and cheering him on with "Yes kiddo!" and "Good, keep going" or "Yay! you are almost here Doyoung-ah". But every time, Doyoung raised his head to look up at his father, he felt as if he hasn't moved closer at all. On the contrary, it felt as if his father was getting further away from Doyoung.

After a while, Doyoung got tired. His arms started to hurt, and he couldn't move his legs as fast as he should. Finally, he stopped moving at all, exhausted, he called out to his father. "Appa," he said, then again louder "Appa!", but no reply came.

Suddenly Doyoung felt himself going under the water's surface. Panicked he started kicking his legs and waving his arms, trying to stay afloat somehow. But the more he struggled to breach the surface of the water, the more he felt himself fall deeper into it.

He tried to shout, to call his father for help, but as he opened his mouth water rushed in to choke him.

x-x-x-x-x

Doyoung startled awake, sitting up in his bed looking around his room with wide eyes. After a moment he started running his hands through his hair repeatedly, trying to calm down his rapid breathing. He checked the time on his bedside clock, 03:40 a.m. He was going to wake up at 4 to study anyway, might as well start early. Doyoung was no stranger to nightmares and this particular bad dream had been haunting him for some time now. He often thought it was funny, how someone who used to compete in swimming at the National level during High School was having nightmares about drowning in college.

Anyways, he had no time to lay back down and contemplate the hidden meaning behind these recurring nightmares. The final year of med school was not going to be a cakewalk, it was better he completed the essay for his residency application before the clinical rotations started again. Getting into Surgery wasn't easy, but Doyoung had never cared for easy things. Kim Doyoung had never setteled for anything but the best in his life and he was not going to stop now. Just as he had settled at his desk, he heard a rather timid shriek, coming - presumably - from the room across the hall. 

Taeyong's room.

Doyoung all but rolled his eyes as another tortured sound came, more of a whimper really, and he decided it was best that he intervenes before Taeyong wakes up the entire mansion with his terrified screams. This too, unfortunately, was a common occurrence. Taeyong's nightmares were common knowledge in the Pack, and usually, it was Suho Hyung, or one of the Noonas, who would come up to check on him. But now that all the adults in the house were busy with their own kids, the responsibility to comfort their precious Omega pack member fell on Doyoung. Whatever.

Doyoung stood up noiselessly got out of his room and crossed the hall to enter Taeyong's room, only to see the Omega tangled in his sheets, gritting his teeth and turning in his bed, obviously agitated. His pillow was drenched with his sweat, and the acidic scent of his fear was filling up in the room. Doyoung always knew that Taeyong was a scaredy-cat, but such extreme reaction was uncalled for. He looked around the room, then his eyes settled on a glass of water on the bedside table. Doyoung shrugged, then picked it up and proceeded to dunk it on Taeyong's face. Taeyong woke up with a squeak. It was kinda funny.

"Your sour scent is going to wake up the pups if they aren't awake already by your manly shrieks," Doyoung said in lieu of an explanation while opening the windows and drawing back the curtains to let cool night air freshen the room.

Taeyong just looked confused and tired. Then nodded his head, muttering a quiet "Thanks".

"So... What happened? And please don't say it was more green-eyed monsters coming to eat you. You are too old for that now." he said while filling up the glass with water again and handing it to Taeyong. Suho hyung had asked him to be nice to Taeyong, as he was the only unmated Omega in the Den and might feel left out. And Doyoung tried, really. But being 'nice' wasn't his strong suit, particularly when it came to _Kim_ Taeyong, his (fake) younger brother.

Taeyong paused with the glass on his lips, before gripping it harder and gulping all the water down in one go. Placing the glass back on the bedside table he took a deep breath and looked up at Doyoung as if he was about to launch into a heated monologue. Then he probably noticed the partly disappointed, partly bemused look on Doyoung's face and thought better of it. Taeyong's eyes were slightly teary and his mouth was clamped shut in an effort to keep any words or cries from escaping. He blinked back his tears, but his scent had turned smokey, so distraught that even Doyoung could sense it.

Doyoung took pity on the forlorn Omega and told him, "If this was another nightmare about Mark then you can just call my Dad. Talk to him."

Taeyong hesistantly picked up his phone, and after looking at Doyoung for a moment, made a video call to Kim Minseok. Doyoung badly wanted to sit next to him to look at the screen, but instead, he just folded his arms and leaned next to the door. He couldn't be all chummy with Taeyong, because him and Taeyong wre not chums, or anything really.

His father picked up the call after a couple of rings and greeted Taeyong cheerfully.

"Taeyong-ah! How are you? And wait, isn't it like two in the morning there? What are you doing up so late, or early I suppose." Minseok said.

"I think it's actually..."Taeyong started, and Doyoung raised four fingers."It's actually four in the morning... Dad." Taeyong finished.

Doyoung couldn't see him, but he could imagine very well what expression his father might be wearing as there was an awkward pause. Doyoung didn't understand what kind of pride held Taeyong back from talking about his nightmares with his own Pack mates, his foster dad. But he had never seen Taeyong willingly admit to suffering from them, like telling people he had trouble sleeping and asking for help would make him look weak. Now that might sound hypocritical coming from Doyoung, but his case is different. Nobody would call an Omega weak, people will call Taeyong sensitive. If Douyoung said he had nightmares he'll be weak. Even for a Beta. 

Doyoung's father spoke again, "If you wanted to talk to Mark, then I'm sorry, he wouldn't be able to talk right now."

"Why?" Taeyong's eyes widened, his grip on the pillow on his lap tightening, "Is he not okay? What happened, is Mark hurt?" He asked with urgency.

Doyoung rolled his eyes at the hysterics. His father had been taking care of Mark ever since he was an infant. For the past five years, his father has been raising Taeyong's younger brother as his own son. His father had resigned from the post of a Major from the Army. Left the country to start living thousands of miles away from the Pack in Canada. All to keep the pup 'safe' from Moon knows what. Nothing could touch that pup under Kim Minseok's watch. Taeyong really needed to chill.

"No of course not. He can't talk to you right now because he's taking a nap. I had a day off and I had promised him we'd play football. He was so excited that he woke up earlier than me today!" His father exclaimed. "We spent the entire morning at the park, and now that we are back home I made him take an afternoon nap. That pup really has too much energy, I've started feeling old already." his father joked. "Well, here you can see him sprawled over his bed like a starfish. Would you believe he was ready to play video games 5 minutes before I wrestled him into the bed."

Taeyong was smiling now, he could probably see Mark asleep with his mouth hanging open. That pup sure was adorable, and Doyoung really, really wanted to go look, but he did not move an inch.

"Thank you, Dad."Taeyong said awkwardly as always, and then as an afterthought added, "Do you want to talk to Doyoung?" before turning his phone towards Doyoung.

Doyoung so startled, he quietly took Taeyong's phone in his hand without any protest. Now that they could see each other, Doyoung saw his father was equally startled to be facing him so suddenly. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, then said.

"Hello, Dad... How are you doing?"

"I'm good Doyoung. What are you doing up so early?" his father asked him in turn.

"I woke up early cause...I had an essay to write." Doyoung replied, trying to sound nonchalant like this was a totally normal conversation. Like he wasn't talking to his father after almost two months.

"Oh, okay, I won't keep you away from your studies then. Go on, study well. Goodbye Doyoung."

"Goodbye, dad."

As Doyoung turned to him to return his phone, Taeyong looked at him with pity, which Doyoung returned with a hard glare and walked out of his room wordlessly.

As he was sitting down on his desk again, Doyoung couldn't help but wonder how hard it was for his father to look him in the eye, even through a video call. How he didn't even ask how Doyoung was doing, how his studies were going, what was this essay he needed to write. He tried to focus on his work, tried to list all the reasons he wanted to become a surgeon, why he was in this field. 

_'Doyoung-ah, eat well, sleep well, drink lots of water'_ even his teachers, and seniors would say those things to him as they passed him in the corridors. He wondered when the last time was when his own father had asked him if he had eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for giving your time to this story. Please don't hesitate to share your thought and feelings about the nightmare, also do try and guess about future updates. I'd love to hear your theories. I know this chapter is super-short a kinda vague, but the next one will properly introduce the main Pack.  
> And if Doyoung's studies make no sense, please just roll with it. I've never been to a med school and have no idea how one works, but I really wanted to write Doyoung as a Medical student.  
> Also, here's a mood board for Doyoung. I'll post one for every character after the chapter they are introduced in. All the photos used have a meaning related to this story.  
> 


	3. All My Friends Are Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Please don't make any sudden moves,_   
>  _You don't know the half of the abuse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!  
> I'm really very sorry for taking so long, but at first I couldn't think of anything to write, and then I didn't know when to stop.  
> As a token of my gratitude for you all, this chapter is almost double in length than the last.  
> Also the Red Ford Thunderbird mentioned here is supposed to be the car in KoKoBop. I had no idea what that car was called so, please just overlook it.  
> Also kindly overlook some silly mistakes, I'm half-dead.  
> Also Rox looks like f(x) Amber.

It was a decidedly festive day. A bright morning after days of rain. Slender branches laden with cherry blossoms were swaying gently with the cool breeze. A few birds were out chirping some happy song among the trees. The riverside park was dotted with checkered blankets and picnic baskets, with families gathered, sharing kimbap and banana milk. Children running around with ice-lollies in their hands. It looked like all the residents of Hanseong were out and about today, celebrating the annual festival of The Hunt.

Kids had a 2-day mini-vacation from school, Grandparents had come down to the city from the hills, even distant cousins working overseas were visiting. Over the course of the past 4 years, which he had spent in Korea, Ten had come to realize that The Hunt was the singular most popular festival observed in this country. Sure there were revels preceding the Mating season, wildly enjoyed by unmated Alphas and Omegas. There was the Spring Festival after the end of the Mating season, but that was mostly celebrated by Packs expecting pups.

So The Hunt was the only yearly festival that was celebrated with equal enthusiasm by all Wolves and Packs. There was one more festival, Ten thought, much grander and much more celebrated. Occuring once every seven years. The Carnival Of the Blue Moon. But that name brought back memories of his past. Memories of old wooden swings in a much more desolate playground, of yellow balloons and brown eyes. Of warmth found out in the cold, away from his pack. Of home in the arms of a stranger.

Bittersweet memories of a boy that brought tears to his eyes. Of a boy who was like a dream in his past full of nightmares. Those memories and these festivals were all that kept Ten alive. Gave him hope to endure the loneliness in this foreign country, strength to face every prejudiced Wolf that looked down on him because of his status. So taking solace in the fact that he still remembered the boy’s smile when he had even forgotten the name of his hometown, Ten wiped away his tears.

He looked around the park one more time and finally deciding that the Beta who had called him here was not going to show up, Ten stood up from the bench in the most secluded corner of the park.

“Stupid Tim”, he muttered and started walking towards the nearest subway station. Away from the warm, sunlit park and back to his cold and dark life.

The tunnel was as haunting as ever. Outside the sunlight might’ve warmed his skin, the birds might’ve hummed along with him, the festive decor on the street might’ve made him smile a little. But down here, in the harsh glow of the red emergency lights, looking at the crude graffiti on the walls, with the cold, dank air stealing all the warmth from him, Ten felt nothing but emptiness. As the disgusting smell of waste and ruin started to creep up his nose the deeper he went, the emptiness in his mind started to fill up with annoyance and frustration.

The subway station had been abandoned for nearly a decade. Ten vaguely remembered Rox telling him about some attack by Rogues which killed about 20 wolves or something on its inauguration and led the public to believe this station was cursed or some shit. It was turned into a whole urban legend. Pups were told ghost stories of the monsters in the haunted Riverside Subway Station. Rox said she cared little for those myths, but they did work in her favour. Kept the people away from their workplace.

Ten strongly agreed. Nobody bothered to see what was happening in the cursed station under ground and it did make doing his job, while hiding his real identity easier.

You see, drug dealing wasn’t exactly legal, or a safe occupational, specially for an Omega. But the money was good, Ten could vouch for that. And fast too, no questions asked, no qualifications needed. Plus working with Rox meant, being under her protection. That was the deciding factor for a 17 year old Ten, lost in the capital city of Hanseong, with little knowledge of Hangul.

Rox met his gaze now. Sitting on the edge of the platform, blowing up smoke while counting some cash. Around her, tiny packets filled with colourful pink pills and packs of cartoonish blotted paper littered the ground.

“Sup kitten” she greeted after pocketing the money and putting the cigarette back in her mouth.

Had anyone else compared him to the feline beings, Ten would’ve punched a couple of teeth out. But Rox used the common insult as endearment and Ten was too fond of her to even act offended. Plus kittens were cute.

“I wasted the whole morning at the Park, waiting for that dimwit Tim to show up with the week’s supply.” Ten replied.

Rox flicked the cigarette butt down onto the tracks, and lazily blew out a last puff of smoke.

“Tim won’t be able to make any deliveries now.”

“Why? Is he dead?” Ten enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

“Worse”, Rox looked at him, “He’s in police custody.”

Now she had Ten’s attention. Tim might be an idiot, but he was smart enough to steer clear of the police. This meant their usual haunts were on the police’s radar. That was not good.

“So what do we do now?”

“Nothing, we wait and hope lil Tim doesn’t rat us out completely.” Rox’s reply came out far too nonchalant for Ten’s liking.

“So are we taking a break?”

“We should. Let things cool down a bit. We better lay low till the cops move on.” Rox reasoned.

“Huh” Ten huffed. “I knew that loser would get us into trouble.”

“Think of it as a holiday kitten. EXO always declare a 4 day off for _the_ _Hunt_ , plus it’s a family festival so nightclubs will not be bustling with our usual clients.”

“There’s still a few kids at the dorms. I could’ve managed to make some money if not for that dumbass.” Ten’s mood was not improved by the idea of getting free time.

“ _Ten_ ” Rox said sternly,“I said what I said. I told you to take time off, rest or focus on your studies, this is your final year isn’t it?”

“No, I’m starting my third year soon.”

“Either ways, you need to focus more on your degree and your health. Don’t think that I can’t smell the Soju on your breath.” Rox spoke a little harshly now, “it isn’t 11 in the morning yet and you’ve already downed a bottle, haven’t you?”

Ten hung his head (in shame), and mumbled something.

“What did you say?”

“I said it was only half a bottle. I’m not some useless drunkard.”

Rox sighed at this response.

“I’m only watching out for you Ten. The way you live…”, she continued in a softer tone, “I’m just saying you need to eat more than you drink. I’ll tell you to give up smoking, but then I’ll be a hypocrite, so… Don’t give up on yourself, you are young you can still get out of this shit. Don’t grow up to be me.”

Here it was, Rox’s periodic lecture on how to right his life. Ten could swear that sometimes Rox sounded more like a school counselor and less like a gang leader. She had started these heartfelt talks when Ten had joined University to pursue a degree in Anthropology, hoping he’d give up his criminal ways and settle as a normal student.

As grateful as Ten was for her concern, he never actually heeded any advice from Rox. Choosing to keep dealing molly and acid to his fellow classmates and even started dealing at nightclubs. Taking more and more risks with every passing day.

“I won’t. Honestly Rox? I don’t think anyone can grow up to become you, you are one of a kind Rox, a lioness among mere wolves.” Ten winked in reply and started laughing when he got a sharp punch to the shoulder.

Rox just shook her head at his antics and started to head towards the stairs. Ten following her quickly, glad to finally be getting out of this hellhole. Ten was not a superstitious loser, but he still had no intentions of finding out if the monsters of the Riverside Subway Station were real or not.

x-x-x-x-x

Once they were out in the daylight again, Rox turned to him and asked, “Hey listen, have you eaten anything yet?”

“No”

“If you don’t have any plans, like last year because you refuse to make any friends despite my insistence, I’ll treat you to some Samgyeopsal. It is a festival after all.” Rox offered.

Rox must be feeling really sorry for him today. Ten has spent holidays alone before, it never bothered him, to be honest he prefers the solitude. But Rox had never pitied him enough to offer a meal, she only ever lectured him on why he should get some non-criminal friends. And anyways he’d never say no to free food, but sadly today he had to turn her down.

“Actually I do have an invitation to a _Hunt Supper_ from a friend.” Ten said with some hesitance.

Rox looked skeptical, but accepted his statement. “Does he live with his pack or what?” She enquired.

“Yeah, he said they always celebrate the _Hunt_ with all the old _traditions_ , whatever that meant.”

Rox made a ‘sounds fake but okay’ face when he said that.

“Oh, is that so? Sounds like he’s from the country, you sure you'll make it in time for the supper?” Rox asked.

“No, he just lives like a half hour ride away from Central.”

Rox looked more and more unconvinced with every reply Ten gave her. But eventually she sighed and gave up, telling Ten to watch out. They parted ways, with Ten going towards the Central KTE Station.

Rox might not have believed him, but Ten wasn’t making up excuses. He really did have an invitation to celebrate the _Hunt_ , from his friend’s pack.

Contrary to Rox’s beliefs, Ten did have friends. Well friend. But it was a true friend, not some broke college student bonding with him cause he was high.

The Central was at the heart of the city, hence the name. The station was crowded, with last minute passengers, trying to get to their hometown in time to celebrate the _Hunt._

Thankfully, Omegas got a free ride on all public transportation, with seats specially reserved for the class. So Ten didn’t have much trouble in settling down in the Omega exclusive compartment, on the Incheon bound train. He will make it in time for lunch at 1 O’clock, at Taeyong’s place.

Well this was the easy part. Getting to Incheon. But Ten had never been to the town, and was doubtful that he’ll find Taeyong’s Den, even as Taeyong had insisted that he won’t have any trouble finding it. And if he did, Taeyong had even offered to come pick him up from the station.

But Ten was not a damsel in distress, he was a grown ass wolf, who could find his own way around a suburban town. So he had - with a lot of fake confidence - declined the offer of help. Now as the Hanseong skyscrapers gave way to meadows,at the edge of which he could see the famed Deadwood Forest, Ten was feeling if he might've been too hasty I'm declining.

Incheon was a small town, mainly thriving on the tourism because of the Deadwood Forest. Wolves from all over the country came to trek and camp in the spooky woods. It was believed to be the site of the origin of one of their evolutionary ancestors - Werewolves. Ten was not one to blindly believe folklore, but as an Anthropology student, he was aware of the evidence pointing towards the place. Even his University organized a trip to the Forest for outgoing students.

As his train stopped at a station looking like it was built in the 50s, Ten couldn’t help but think how much this place resembled Taeyong. Sweet and comforting, but with a hint of mystery. It welcomed you to forget about the big city troubles and relax in the meadows, with cool breeze in your hair and sunshine warming your skin. But there was also a promise of adventure in the shadows of the Deadwood.

x-x-x-x-x

Ten had met Kim Taeyong for the first time at EXORDIUM UNIVERSITY during Orientation. Anthropology was a popular choice among Omegas, and the auditorium was filled with dolled up girls in sundresses and flower boys with shimmering eyeshadow and literal flowers in their hair. Ten had heard about EXORDIUM being one of the most liberal campuses, and it’s students being very fashion-conscious. But he wasn’t prepared for a full blown fashion show.

Ten wasn’t shabby or anything, but after paying his tution fees, even with help from the University 's Omega Scholarship programme, dressing up was the least of his concerns. And he was sticking out like a sore thumb in his all black ensemble among a sea of pastel hues. Besides it was the olfactory stimulus which was making him uncomfortable. The hall was full of a variety of flowery and fruity scents, so much so, it was beginning to make breathing difficult for Ten.

His own artificial scent of Roses felt pale in comparison to the girl sitting three rows in front of him. All he could do was try not to think if someone could detect his _actual_ scent under this cheap chemical shit Rox got him for his first day. Trying his hardest not to think about the _reason_ behind his bitter scent. Trying to keep the demons of his past from spilling into the present.

Just as the Dean was about to begin with the customary welcome address, the doors at the back of the hall opened and in came a pair of wolves, looking like they had walked out of a black and white movie. At first glance it looked like an Alpha-Omega pair. But since Ten was sitting in the last row, closest to the door, he could smell the fresh lemony scent coming from the taller, dark haired wolf, and realized that he was probably the Beta brother who came to see his Omega sibling off for his first day.

Nothing uncommon there, almost all the Omegas had some family member of a higher class to escort them. Even Rox had insisted she accompany him, but Ten had politely declined. He never had a pack or family to fall back on, to seek comfort from. Better not get started now.

The Beta was tall, handsome, broad shoulders, intimidating enough to be mistaken for an Alpha. His black tee and dark blue jeans were a Stark contrast to the Omega at his side. The timid boy was wearing a white button down paired with pale blue, washed out jeans.

But it was the boy’s hair that made Ten gasp. It was white. Not pale yellow or platinum blonde. But pure, colourless white like snow. He looked like a real life Jack Frost. It couldn’t have been natural, Ten thought, the boy must’ve bleached his hair. Must be a fashion thing.

The Beta, who had been holding the boy by his elbow up to now, removed his hand and gave Jack Frost a bag he had been carrying. Then he looked up and scanned the hall for any empty seats, eyes landing at the sole vacant chair next to Ten. The Beta then placed a hand on Jack Frost’s shoulder and softly turned him in Ten’s direction.

He mumbled something in the shorter’s ear, then nodded at the Dean before turning to leave.

The Dean then began her address as Jack Frost sat down. The boy was even more ethereal up close. Hair soft and all but glowing. Skin milky and smooth. But even then Ten sensed a certain sharpness in him. His cheeks were squishy, but jawline defined. Eyelashes lush and long, but his gaze was keen.

Ten was stunned by his mere appearance. No colours, no make-up, no flowers. Still he dazzled like the moon. It was when Jack Frost hesitantly looked him in the eyes, that Ten realized he had been gawking like an idiot. Ten was so flustered he couldn’t even look the other way fast enough. Then Jack Frost started to speak and boy, if Ten wasn’t fascinated enough already, the sound of his voice would’ve floored him.

A flower boy like him had no right to have such a deep voice. Ten was so surprised he almost missed what the guy said.

“Hi, uh… I’m sorry if my…if my scent is bothering you… Please bear with me till, till the Orientation is over. I’m really sorry… There weren’t any other seats left…”

“Your scent?” Ten questioned, puzzled.

But then he noticed. The boy was not smelling like flowers or even the rarer fruity fragrance. His scent was not sweet or pleasent. It was faint, his scent, but sharp. Charged, like the air before a storm. Like thunder.

Ten scrunched his brows in concentration, trying to put a name to the peculiar scent, but couldn’t think of any. It would probably be rude to ask outright.

“No, I don’t mind. It’s not rude. People ask me all the time.” The boy suddenly spoke, and Ten realized he had said the last part out loud.

“Uh…well, if you don’t mind. It’s just that I’m new around here, so…uh..” Ten tried to form an intelligent response.

“Oh, you’re not from Hanseong?”

“Nope, I’m actually not even Korean.”

“Well, no need to worry, there are a lot of foreign students, here at EXO.” Jack Frost gave him a soft smile.

“EXO?” Ten asked, slightly confused. All this Hangul slag was harder to learn than he had hoped.

“That’s what we call the Uni in short. You know ’Exo’rdium” he explained with air quotes. “It’s also the unofficial name of the pack ruling this territory, the ones who run the University.”

“Ah” That would explain some small talk he had overheard.

Ironically, it was Jack Frost who had broken the ice, and he kept the conversation going in between the Dean’s address. Ten’s curiosity about his scent hadn’t subsided, but he let the matter go. It didn’t feel as threatening now that he had talked to the wolf.

Besides Ten knew what it felt like, not having a normal, healthy scent. Being an Omega and not smelling like a garden, or an orchard. People thought it was an inborn defect, but he had first hand experience, and knew how a wolf’s scent could be ruined. So he let Jack Frost be.

Even when the whole Orientation program was over, and most of the students had left the hall, Ten and Jack Frost sat there talking, about Hanseong, street food, their mutual dislike of strawberries, and love of dancing.

It was when one of the boys in a pastel blue shirt with a white rose in his baby pink hair approached them that they calmed down a bit. His sweet scent of cherry was a little shaky, which gave Ten an idea of how nervous he was, Jack Frost probably felt it too, so he turned the soft sweet smile on him.

“Hi there, uh I uh.. wanted to ask if you guys, like are like, ya know, I’m… How do I say, uh…” He started mumbling. It was hardly audible, but Ten knew what he was trying to ask.

“Yes I’m an Omega. What about it, huh?” It came a it harsher, than he had intended, and Ten instantly regretted it as he saw the boy flinch. Thankfully the angelic Jack Frost came to the rescue.

“Hey, no need to worry, we’re both Omegas. What did you want to talk about?”

“Uh, I’m Joshua, and I wanted to ask if you guys will be interested in joining our society. It’s sort of a support group kinda thing, only for Omegas. Male Omegas.” He spoke more clearly now, looking at Jack Frost.

“Ah, The Boys Over Flowers, right?” Jack Frost looked pleased.

“Yes that one, you know about it? You probably heard about it, because of Kai right, the supermodel? He’s an EXO alumni.” Joshua’s face lit up.

“Yup, he was the one who started the society, right? I was really hoping to join it. Thank you for coming to us Joshua.”

“Yeah well, you can fill these forms and come to room 17, in the Cultural Center, to submit. We’re only accepting members till the end of this week. I look forward to seeing you guys.” Joshua skipped away happily after handing both of them a form.

As he was reading through the form, Ten felt a pair eyes on him. Jack Frost must’ve felt the same cause he looked up at the same time as Ten did. The Dean, what was her name? Ah, Ji Hyeran. She was looking at them with interest. Her gaze was scrutinizing when it was on Ten, but softened when she made eye contact with Jack Frost.

Who in turn smiled and started getting up.

“It was a pleasure meeting you… Uh. Oh my Moon! I’m so sorry I forgot your name! I just, I’m not used to uh, new people. I don’t really have many friends, and uh” He exclaimed.

“Oh! You didn’t forget it! I just didn’t introduce myself.” Ten replied equally embarrassed.

“Neither did I.” Jack Frost replied with a small laugh. “Well let’s fix that now.” Then he slung his bag over a shoulder and held out his hand towards Ten.

“I’m Le-er Kim, Kim Taeyong. Kim Taeyong, from Incheon.” Jack Frost, no, Taeyong looked mortified. Guess the guy really didn’t have many friends, if he was flustered enough to mess up his own name.

“Well officially I’m Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. But you can call me Ten.” At Taeyong’s confused face he added, “I’m from Thailand.”

“Oh wow, that’s great. I hope you like Korea and EXO.” He said before backing away to walk down the hall towards the Dean.

“I’m already a fan.”

x-x-x-x-x

They did end up joining the society. And Ten continues to attend their futile discussions even now, without Taeyong to drag him to room 17. The past year without his best ( and only) friend had been harder on him than Ten was willing admit. He first year of college had gone smoothly, and even if Ten wouldn’t acknowledge it, Rox had insisted he looked ‘happy’.

It was like this friendship had given him a new will to live. But after Taeyong’s suspension…

A loud honk of a car horn startled him out of his thoughts. He had been walking, hopefully in the direction of the town square. He turned to look at a red Ford Thunderbird, coming to a stop next to him. The lady in the driver’s seat looked at him from head to toe from over her tacky sunglasses, then spoke.

“Am I right to assume you are Ten, from Thailand?”

She was an Omega, her beauty was enough to confirm, but her sweet and crisp scent of apples left no room for doubt. Ten didn’t feel threatened enough to bolt so he replied in affirmative.

“Then hop in kiddo! I’m from Taeyong’s pack, he wanted to come to pick you up himself, but I was already in town so I told him I’ll give you a ride.” she said.

Before Ten could formulate a response, a loud song about bananas began blasting from inside the car. The Lady picked up her phone and after one look held it out for Ten to take. The Caller ID said Yongie. Ten accepted the call, quickly.

“Noona!”

“Hey Tae”

“Ten!?”

“The one and only. So uh, I was walking to the town square and..”

“Oh, so you met Wendy noona. Good, uh, would you be okay with coming up to the Den with her or should I come over?” Taeyong asked.

“Oh no, don’t worry. I’ll be good. See you soon.”

“See you soon bud. I’m really excited.”

Ten could actually feel Taeyong’s smile. Not that he wasn’t smiling. And he had good reason to. It had been one whole year, since he had last seen Taeyong in person. As wary as he was of Taeyong’s pack, he was willing to risk a ride with apple-banana lady.

x-x-x-x-x

It was approximately a half-hour ride, and Ten had started loosing his patience after the first ten minutes.

There was some song about ice cream cake on the stereo, and apple-banana lady was singing along. Loudly. She had a nice voice, and an overall cheerful persona, but everytime Ten asked her how much longer till they reached the Den, all he got was a chirpy “Almost there sugar, almost there.”

Ten just wanted to tell her, he wasn’t nobody’s ‘sugar’. But he didn’t, because she was Taeyong’s noona. And because her round apple-like cheeks and soft brown hair had very sneakily put him off his guard. Damn was there ever going to be a time when he would stop being weak for anyone with brown hair just because of that stupid adorable boy.

It took a while, for the meadows to change into orchards, and the orchards to change into woods. The hills were getting closer and closer still. They were going in the direction opposite of the Town Square. It suddenly occurred to Ten that he should have asked Taeyong more about his pack members. Taeyong used to share plenty of anecdotes about the pups in his pack, but nothing much about his older packmates.

That was half the reason Ten was slightly suspicious about them. The other half of his suspicions was fueled by Taeyong’s Hyung. Kim Doyoung. Taeyong had said he was a medical student, and from what Ten knew they were supposed to be super busy. But no matter what time their classes got over or they left the library or just decided to leave the campus in general, he would always materialize out of thin air.

It had puzzled and frustrated Ten to no end when Taeyong would refuse to hang out outside the University campus or participate in dance competitions. Or just attend parties. Whenever they were about to call it a day Taeyong would call or text his Hyung, who would always be there to take him home.

Now that in itself wasn’t a bad thing. Being a caring Hyung, who’s always there for his dongsaeng. But Doyoung was the exact opposite of what a caring Hyung stereotype. Aloof, sarcastic and tall. He felt more like a bodyguard, no bodyguards were to protect you. Doyoung felt like he was there to keep Taeyong in check.

Taeyong had said he came from a traditional pack. Ten knew exactly what that meant on the streets. But his friend had always insisted his Den was not run the way traditional dens were portrayed on T.V. Barbaric, orthodox and animalistic, Ten had his doubts, and had voiced them on several occasions too. Taeyong had always dismissed them. But this, this year long ‘house-arrest’ as Ten called his suspension. ‘Time to reflect’ Taeyong always corrected. Was handed out by the University and very efficiently executed by his own pack.

So what if Taeyong had made a mistake, lost his temper, he was not the only one at fault. Such a severe punishment - from both the University Administration and his pack - was uncalled for. But Taeyong had fully accepted the verdict without any resistance. Ten had been livid. Angry at the Dean, the Vice-Chancellor, at Taeyong’s Hyung for siding with them. Angry at the unfairness of it all, at the helplessness he felt.

No matter how much Taeyong claimed his pack loved or cared for him. There was something seriously _wrong_ with them. And this was Ten’s chance to find out what. He was fully prepared to break out his best friend out of there of need be. After all, how hard could it be? He wasn’t aware of exact numbers, but Taeyong had a big pack. Probably a big house too. So what, all Ten needed to do was… uh… Well, he could just grab Taeyong and make a run for it.

He had his ways. A small glass bottle of a colourless, tasteless liquid in his pocket, a few drops of which in a stew would be enough to put 5 grown Alphas to sleep. There was the switch blade in his back pocket, a gift from Rox on officially joining the gang. If Taeyong’s pack really was hostile. Or he could just set a curtain on fire to create a distraction. Wandering the streets of Hanseong had also made him an expert in sleigh-of-hand. He could easily dispose apple-banana lady of her car keys. All Taeyong needed to do was say the word. Unfortunately that was the toughest part.

x-x-x-x-x

All plans of escape flew out of his mind when the car took a sharp turn and stopped in front of a tall iron gate. Beyond it was a wide driveway leasing up to a Manor covered in ivy. The scene looked like it was taken straight out of a 18th Century gothic novel.

The weather here was markedly different from the sunny morning in Hanseong. Instead there was a a cloudy sky, with cold mist seeping through the woods, which had been shrouding the manor from view. Ten could feel goosebumps rise on his skin. This was not the homely cottage he had picturized.

“Whe-Where are we?” He turned to ask apple-banana lady, who suddenly looked less and less comforting. She was already looking at him, eyes narrowed.

“Elyxion. Our estate. Our Den.”

 _Estate_? _Elyxion_? Apple-banana lady was seriously starting to creep him out now. So Ten turned to look at the gate again. There was a sort of motif on it, a crest? A diamond, with an X inside. Apple-banana lady cleared her throat next to him.

“Well, do you want to go inside? Cause somebody gotta open that gate.”

“Uh… I think there’s been a mistake. I’m here to visit Kim Taeyong ’s pack…” Ten started.

“Yes and?”

“This can’t possibly be their Den.”

Apple-banana lady looked hard at him for a long minute, then said,

“You don’t know, do you? About our pack.”

She sounded a bit surprised, but the words offered little reassurance to Ten. Was he supposed to know them. Oh Holy Moon! We’re his worst fears coming true. Was Taeyong’s pack really a bunch of those filthy, orthodox wolves, who-

“Yah! You must be really stupid, huh. And you call yourself his friend!” His nightmarish train of thought was cut short by apple-banana lady’s exclamation, and disbelieving shake of head.

“Um… I’m sorry?” Ten wasn’t sure how to respond.

“And obviously he never explicitly told you. Aish this boy is too much of a stickler for his own good.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m guessing Yongie never told you what our pack is called? Officially we are the Kim Clan, but you might’ve heard of us as EXO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you came back to this story after all this time. Also thank you if you're here for the first time.  
> Good News : Your girl is going to attend her dream university! Actually has been attending for the past month. That's why it took so long for me to update.  
> I'm posting this on a hurry to celebrate our CHEN'S first comeback.  
> If you find any loose ends, or stuff that doesn't make sense to you, please do point it out.  
> Also share all you deep or random thoughts, about this fic or NCT or EXO or just life. I'd love to hear from you guys.  
> Kudos and comments are encouraged and very much appreciated.  
> Love,  
> Sleepy
> 
>    
> 


	4. A new day, an old mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
> I'm gonna give you all of my love  
> Nobody matters like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I am indeed alive. I have no excuses and an very much ashamed. Uni kept me busy and I was stuck on how to proceed. But 127's comeback has given me a lot of inspiration so, here you go. I am also grateful for every single person who is back.

Junmyeon remembers the night of Marks birth very vividly. When they had first brought Taeyong and Mark home with them, the boy had been unconscious, and the pup crying softly. He remembers how Minseok had held onto Mark, trying to comfort the pup. He had not relented even when the Omegas had tried to help. He had sacrificed too much to save the pup, Mark was the most precious thing to him now. While everyone was circled around them, Junmyeon was the one who took Taeyong up to the infirmary so Yixing could patch him up.

He had stayed by his side for hours on end until the kid had regained consciousness. In that time Taeyong’s scent had varied violently, from acrid fear to stale helplessness. Over the years, as nightmares plagued the poor boy’s sleep, the omegas in the pack also used to come up to comfort the boy. But as time passed, all the omegas became busy with their own pups, Junmyeon took it as his responsibility to check on him. Joohyun would help too, it was her responsibility as the Pack Mother. Even after their twins were born the Alpha pair took turns to check up on Taeyong, until Doyoung finally asked them to stop and decided now that he was a hyung, he should take care of his only dongsaeng.

As the Alpha Pair, both Joohyun and he were highly perceptive of the even the slightest change in the scents of the pack members. Apart from that, the time they both spent with Taeyong as he recovered from his traumatic escape from the slaughter of his birth pack and his painful presentation, made them sense the boy’s discomfort when it might’ve been overlooked by others. In a way, he had made them better equipped to deal with with all the sleepless nights they had to face when their twins were born. Even if officially his passport stated him as Kim Minseok’s second son, Taeyong was more of their foster son than his uncle’s.

Perhaps that was why both the Alpha’s could feel his anxious presence outside their room before the boy even knocked to announce himself.

“You can come in Taeyong,” Joohyun called out while she batted away Junmyeon’s hands from his tie. The man was making a mess of it, so Joohyun had to take matters into her own hands. This gave rise to a slight pout on the other’s lips, which would’ve been kissed away had Taeyong not stepped into the room. As much as Junmyeon wanted to focus on his mate’s quick hands, so he would not make a mistake again, he looked up at Taeyong,

“Good morning Taeyong-ah, are you here to collect your gift too?” he asked as the pups gathered in the room started clinging to their hyung, showing off their presents.

The room smelled a pleasant mix of the puppies’ scents of freshly baked cakes and the sweetness of their happiness.

“Hyung look! Jaeminie got Spidy!” three-year-old Jaemin as he held up his Spiderman plushie to show Taeyong.

Not one to be outdone, Yukhei also waddled forward as Taeyong sat down on the floor with all the pups.

“I got new colours Hyungie! Soooo many Eomoni got them for me!” He opened his arms wide to demonstrate just how many crayons he got, instead of thrusting his gift in Taeyong’s face which seemed to be Renjun’s policy.

Taeyong got a faceful of Renjun’s new Moomin plushie. The puppy was the quietest of his litter. But also super emotional. His preferred way to grab attention was by pulling on the elder’s clothes since that couldn’t work when Taeyong had his lap full of Jaemin and Yukhei, the next best course of action seemed to be hitting him with the plushie. At least for Renjun.

“Oh, wow your Moomin is really cute too Renjunie,” Taeyong remarked, which seemed to satisfy the puppy who took his precious plushie back in his embrace.

Yeri was next, calmly showing him her new storybook, telling him it had so many colourful pictures. Donghyuck crawled up to the group while moving his firetruck with both hands, making a high-pitched sound, presumably the siren.

Taeyong was surrounded by all the pups save two. Yeri was standing next to him with her arms around his neck, Donghyuck and Jaemin were on his lap now, with Yukhei holding Renjun on his other side. The two missing pups were still near the window engaged in an intense tug of war. Theirs was the only gift that wasn’t fully unwrapped yet. The wrapping paper was ripped from places due to the passionate pulling, but overall it was holding out well.

“It’s MINE!” Sehun screeched.

“No! Mum gave it to me!” Seulgi yelled back.

Those two were growing up to be Alphas alright. With both of their parents from the same dominant class, there was no other possibility.

On his right, Junmyeon sighed.

“Sehunie, Seul come on kids, the gift is for _both_ of you. Stop fighting.”

A loud _No!_ Came in unison from the twins.

Joohyun turned to her mate with a triumphant look of- _I told you so_. Then proceeded to break up the tussle between the twins. Taeyong took one look at the Pack Leader’s dejected face and guessed that it must’ve been his idea to give a common gift to the twins.

Junmyeon turned to him and started to explain,

“I thought it would be cute. Those two should learn to share their stuff. Look at Yukhei and Renjun, both of them always play together so peacefully.”

“I doubt both Yukhei and Renjun will present as Alphas dear.” Joohyun tried to reason after the pups had run out of the room to the nursery. Yukhei holding Renjun’s hand carefully while Sehun was the first one to run out, followed by Seulgi hand in hand with Yeri.

“So what? Jongdae and I are both Alphas too. But we never fought over things like that!” A very visibly upset Junmyeon asked.

“Uh, Hyung I thought Dae Hyung used to spit on all your new shoes?” Taeyong turned to him curiously.

“He… did… But I as the Hyung I always used to let it go. I always let him use my stuff, anything he wanted. We always shared our things with each other.”

“The twins are still very young, besides forcibly making them share gifts is not going to help with all the Alpha possessiveness they’ve inherited from us.” Joohyun, always the voice of reason, said.

Junmyeon slumped on the sofa adjacent to Taeyong, while Joohyun sat next to him, handing him a glass of juice.

“Drink up, you are getting paler and paler by the day,” she said, a hint of authority seeping in with her motherly tone

“Yes, Eomoni,” Taeyong replied, using her official title instead of just calling her Noona. Since he was technically their cousin there was no need for Taeyong to address them as Eomoni and Abeoji, as the Pack Mother and Pack Leader were usually addressed. Only the pups called them that. But sometimes when they embarrassed him with their overprotectiveness, Taeyong would tease them by being overly formal.

“Doyoung said he doesn’t want a gift, but I still bought a pair of shoes for him. I’ll ask Sicheng what he wants when the father-son duo gets here. But for the time being, you are free to make your demands Taeyong-ah,” Junmyeon smiled at him, “What do you want?”

Taeyong gulped down the awful beetroot juice in one go and placed the glass down on the table slowly. He had thought long and hard about what he wanted and how to bring it up with his guardians. Because as much as he admired and trusted the couple, both of them were still Alphas. Their combined presence, the nearly identical scent of cocoa, to have not one but two powerful gazes locked on them would’ve made any Alpha nervous, let alone Taeyong.

But it had to be said, sooner or later, and it would honestly be a lot better for Taeyong’s nerves if it was said sooner.

“Hyung you know how you and Noona always ask me to invite my friends over? So I invited someone for supper today.”

“That’s good to hear Tae. Are you going to pick him up?” Joohyun asked, looking up from her newspaper.

“No, Wendy Noona just called, she met him while driving back, so he’ll be here on time for the Supper.”

“That’s really nice Taeyong, but you don’t have to give up your gift for inviting a friend over,” Junmyeon joked, "quickly tell me what you want before we all get busy with the preparations for tonight.

Taeyong took a deep breath. The Alphas must’ve felt his scent wavering because Joohyun put her paper down and Junmyeon also closed his file. He had their complete attention now. Great.

“Hyung you know, this session will be the starting of my third year at college. I’ve spent my last year’s suspension doing community service at the Town Square and Hyeran Noona told me I was at the top of my class for my finals too.” He said all this in a rush, then added, slowly,

“My suspension is over too, officially. Can I attend classes for real at the university now?”

Junmyeon looked at him sadly, while Joohyun’s face was unreadable.

“Why, of course! Taeyong.”  
“No.”

They both said at the same time.

Junmyeon and Taeyong both turned to Joohyun. Whose brows were knitted in conflict? According to their ancient traditions, it was the Pack Mother who was the head of the Pack, her word was law. The Pack Alpha was responsible for protecting his pack from threats and for providing for them financially. It was the Pack Mother who was in charge of the affairs within the Den. No one could step out of the Den without her explicit permission. Not that Joohyun would ever stop anyone but still it was every pack member’s duty to inform her, Junmyeon included.

So her rejection of his request came as a strong blow to Taeyong’s already fragile confidence. From his furrowed brows, Taeyong could tell that Junmyeon was also caught off guard by his mate’s dissent.

“Irene…”

“No Myeon. I have my reasons. Taeyong is not ready to go back yet.” Joohyun was firm in her decision.

There was a moment of silence as the two Alphas stared at each other. Joohyun’s gaze was hard and unreadable, Junmyeon’s eyes questioning. Before the matter could get even tenser, Joohyun got up and started making he way towards the door.

“I have already said all I had to on this topic. Taeyong, please ask for some other gift.”

Taeyong wasn’t expecting the Alphas to instantly agree, but to be so completely dismissed…

What was so wrong with his request? He spent the entire year studying diligently at home. Only ever left the Den for his assigned community service. Had submitted all his assignments on time, was a good babysitter to all the puppies. He was acting out the role of the ideal omega to the T. What had he done to deserve such a harsh response from her?

Suddenly it was harder to breathe, his muscles clenched and jaw tightened. There was this hot feeling coiling in his gut, making him feel like he could explode at any moment. He wanted to throw his glass at the wall, flip the table, tear apart the soft cushions he was sitting on. If only… If only he had the claws to do it. If only he was born an Alpha.

“Why?” he said in a low voice. Joohyun stopped and Junmyeon turned to look at him.

“Why?” he all but roared, looking up at her he felt a strong urge to just- fight, to hit her, to-

“This. This is why.” Joohyun replied. Calmly, coldly. With a sense of authority. Yet there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

Taeyong felt a hand pressing on his shoulder and turned to look at Junmyeon’s concerned face. His Hyung’s mouth hung open, brow contorted with worry.

“Taeyong?” he muttered softly while cupping Taeyong’s face with his other hand.

Joohyun came up from behind him and started rubbing his back. Their comforting scent like home and hot chocolate snapped Taeyong out of whatever trance he was in.

The red hot feeling in his gut, the blurriness in his eyes, the desire to hurt- all of it receded like a tide. Leaving him aghast.

Had he really thought of hurting Joohyun, his Noona, his Pack Mother?

“Yong. Yong, hey kiddo, listen to me.” Junmyeon kept repeating, lightly patting both his cheeks to bring him out of his thoughts. Taeyong looked up at him with teary eyes. Did he know? What violent ideas had been going through his dongsaeng’s mind? Did Joohyun know? They must’ve felt the change in his demeanour, his scent. Gauged is violent intent.

Joohyun brought a glass of water to his lips. “Drink.”

“Taeyong, I have no intentions of confining you inside the Den. I also, don’t blame you for these spells of… anger you have.” she started cautiously.

“Our hormones and lupine instincts are beyond any voluntary control, but still… Still, if you aren’t able to control your temper at home, in this protected environment, then…”

“Then you are not ready to face the crowd of Hanseong.” Junmyeon finished for her, finally understanding her earlier reluctance.

What neither of them said outright, but Taeyong could hear loud and clear was- You would be a threat to the safety of your classmates. You would hurt some innocent student. Again.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong said in between sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry -” as Junmyeon hugged him and Joohyun patted his head.

“I don’t know what happened, I-” he couldn’t find the words to explain what had overcome him, the rage, the hunger for violence. This overwhelming urge, he had felt it only once before, one year ago. Back then he had made the mistake of acting on it, and that had become his greatest regret. Today, though it had only lasted for a moment, it had left him shaken to his core.

“Yong, calm down. We only want the best for you. We do everything to keep you safe and healthy. So please, trust our judgment.” Joohyun whispered.

~•~•~•~

11 months. It had been almost a year since Sicheng had last been in Incheon, almost a year away from the sprawling estate of Elyxion, from his Den.

A Den holds great significance for the pack that resides in it. It’s not just a house, or a piece of land. It’s their safe haven, a home built on bonds of trust and affection. All the animals in their territory are taken care of by the Pack. No one can dare pluck a fruit or cut down a tree on a foreign territory, as the ruling Pack carefully cultivate all the plants.

Even the ponds and little brookes, which are away from the city and come within the bounds of a traditional Pack are kept clean and free of waste and refuse. The Nature is sacred to the Wolves. And the Kim Clan has always maintained the sanctity of all that Nature has bestowed upon them.

His father - famous Botanist and pioneer in Traditional Medicinal, Zhang Yixing - particularly took great pains to maintain the famed Apple Orchards, the Rosé Maze and the Healing Garden in Elyxion. Until his work got in the way and took him to the hidden valleys in China.

So it was only natural that Sicheng too, had an immense love for his Den and territory. Every leaf, every twig, every petal, ever blade of grass in Elyxion was precious to him. It was second only to his Pack.

Ready to go up the steps leading to the front door, Sicheng turned to look at his father who heaved a content sigh.

“Home at last” he said, gazing at the mansion. Sicheng could not have agreed more.

Their eyes met and the father son duo smiled as they went up to the door, which was swung open before either of them could put a hand in it.

“Yixing Hyung!” And, that was Byun Baekhyun tumbling into Yixing with the force of a small truck. Hugging the life out of first him and then Sicheng, with an exclamation of “Oh wow! Sicheng you’ve gotten taller!”

Then came Park Chanyeol, “Okay Baek get aside now, let me look at the kid,” catching him in a side hug and messing up his hair.

“YA! Hyung!” That would be Kim Jongdae. Only he could shout while at the outer gate and still make the people stands across the courtyard wince.

“Why did you take a taxi? You could’ve just called me or Yeol, we’d have been there to pick you up.” He complained, brows bending in that near impossible curve. He came striding from across the courtyard and engulfed both of them in a hug.

In a span of about two minutes, half the pack was at the front door to meet them and as they went inside, the parlor was filled with chatter. ’How have you been’s and ’The pups are growing up well’s were exchanged.

By the time everyone had settled down for tea, Sicheng had Renjun in his lap, while Yukhei asked him about what animals he had seen in China. Yixing was looking around and suddenly asked, “Where’s Nini, is he not here yet?”

“When has he ever been on time?” Jongdae complained.

“Ya! It’s Kai we are talking about, he has to be fashionably late.” Baekhyun joked.

“His flight got delayed, so he’ll now get to Hanseong tomorrow morning.” Kyungsoo quietly informed him.

“Wah, Dae are you really complaining about Jongin-ah when a whole Junmyeon Hyung exists.” Chanyeol added.

Then he looked around, “Speaking of which, where are Hyung and Noona?”

~•~•~•~

Meanwhile, the Alphas were contemplating Taeyong’s future after putting the said Omega to sleep.

Joohyun was humming softly while caressing a sleeping Taeyong’s hair, who’s head was in her lap. Junmyeon kept staring outside the window while sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Yixing is here. We should go downstairs, they are probably waiting for us.” He began.

“We have to give him a chance Myeon.” Joohyun suddenly brust out, voice wobbling with emotion.

Junmyeon sighed, then answered, “I know Irene, I know. But what you are suggesting is too dangerous. If it was just our Pack then it might’ve been plausible, but we’ll have guests from other packs too. Taeyong’s friend is also coming. Not to mention this plan might actually backfire, even in favourable circumstances, let alone tonight.”

This gave Irene a pause, but she took a deep breath and pushed on, “Then we must make sure that things work out no matter what.”

~•~•~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am do very sorry for taking this lonh. This chapter is supposed to be a filler of sorts and I'm honestly not happy with it.  
> Please do share any thoughts, positive or critical, about this chapter. Any comments coming my way are much appreciated.  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @SleepyAeri.  
> Let's be moots and scream together about NeoZone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving your time to this fic, do tune in for the next update.
> 
> Also please leave kudos and all kinds of comments. Feel free to check me on grammatical errors, or on anything which you think should be improved.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [SleepyAeri](https://sleepyaeri.tumblr.com/)  
> -love, Sleepy.


End file.
